


Happy Birthday Mr Williams

by creamcakesequalslove



Series: Birthday Drabbles [4]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Robbie Williams turned 43. What will his biggest present be? Will it be the surprise of his life?





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I do make errors here and there. So, please let me know if you read a weird sentence.
> 
> I could not stop listening to Chord Overstreet his _"Hold On"_ while I wrote this story. I'm working on a fic based on that song, but that fic will be from a different fandom. I own nothing but the words you are about to read.
> 
> Gary and Robbie are a couple in this drabble and I wrote it from Rob's point of view.
> 
> **_Furthermore, I would like to wish the one and only Mr Robert Peter Williams a very happy 43rd birthday. x_ **

The sun was shining through the bedroom curtains which woke me, Robbie Williams, up from my peaceful sleep.  
I woke up without my boyfriend, Gary Barlow, next to me, but there was a note on his pillow.  
_"Good morning, sleepy head. I was called in for a meeting. Could we meet at the LIS studio at 1? I'll treat you for lunch. x G"_ the piece of paper said. It was 11 in the morning when I took a long shower.  
I dressed up nice for the lunch date I would have with my handsome boyfriend.

My driver dropped me off at the _Let It Shine_ studio in Manchester.  
I noticed an arrow at the entrance of the studio. _"This way, Mr Williams"_ the arrow pointed. I chased the arrows that followed the first. The last arrow let me towards the LIS stage.  
There was a huge wrapped gift on stage and I stood in front of it.

"Happy birthday!" a person shouted when he jumped out of the big box.  
It was my boyfriend who surprised me.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" I asked shocked.  
"I wanted to surprise you," Gary responded. "And you know how hard it is to surprise a man like Robbie Williams."  
I shook my head. "Just get out of that present and come and give me a birthday kiss."  
My boyfriend stepped out of the box and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Happy birthday, Mr Williams," Gary said before our lips met for a sweet kiss.  
"Thank you, love," I smiled. "Are we still going on that lunch date? Because I'm starving."  
Gaz kissed me again. "I could never say no to a lunch date with my gorgeous boyfriend."


End file.
